Lemme Feel Your Love
by momon the fujoshi
Summary: Cinta terlarang seorang Neji kepada 'sensei'nya. Akankah perasaannya bersambut? One shot special for FID #4 Not for CHILDREN! OrochimaruXNeji strange, I know


Momo's present :

**Lemme Feel Your Love**

Pairings :

Orochimaru-Neji Hyuuga, etc.

AU

19+

Warnings:

Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Not for children!

Don't like yaoi or the pair? Don't read this fic!

~Neji

Aku tidak pernah menyukai rambut panjangku

Sejak kecil, banyak anak-anak disekitarku yang mengejeknya

Mereka bilang aku seperti anak perempuan

Aku selalu ingin memotongnya

Dan berharap seseorang akan datang membelaku

Tapi ibuku berkata, ini sudah tradisi dikeluarga kami

Saat itu aku hanya menangis...

Hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya

"Adik kecil, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku yang masih berusia lima tahun mengangkat wajahku, menatap siapakah orang yang sedang berdiri didepanku saat ini.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP menampilkan senyumannya padaku. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak begitu serasi dengan helaian hitam sewarna langit malam. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau kekuningan menatap lembut kearahku. Aku yakin wajahku telah dihiasi dengan warna merah.

Jemari lentiknya menghapus aliran air mata dipipiku.

"kenapa anak manis sepertimu menangis, hm? Apa ada yang menjahilimu?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut menyapa gendang telingaku. Ia berjongkok didepanku yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah batu buatan ditaman.

"Mereka.. hiks.. bilang aku seperti anak perempuan, hiks... mereka juga bilang rambut panjangku seperti sapu taman! Aku tidak suka dengan rambut panjang!" aku berteriak kesal.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar orang dihadapanku ini tertawa. Ah, aku lupa! Dia juga memiliki rambut panjang! Bahkan sedikit lebih panjang dari punyaku. Apa dia akan marah?

"Ma.. maaf.." lirihku.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju kepalaku. Dibelainya lembut setiap helai rambut berwarna coklat muda yang telah menghiasi kepalaku selama beberapa tahun hidupku.

"Ne, sebenarnya rambutmu sangat bagus lho. Kau hanya perlu merawatnya lebih baik. Aku sangat suka warna rambutmu"

Kalimat-kalimat indah itu meluncur dengan begitu mulus dari dua belah bibir tipisnya. Seketika itu pula ia sudah mencuri kepingan kecil hatiku. Wajahku memanas. Dan dia hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah yang –lagi-lagi- berusaha mendominasi warna putih wajahku.

"Be, benarkah? Kau benar-benar suka?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia mengangguk mantap. Dimata polosku, tak sedikitpun keraguan tampak disana.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" ia bertanya.

"Neji!" seruku semangat, "namaku Neji Hyuuga 6tahun, salam kenal..."

"Orochimaru" sambungnya, "panggil saja aku Orochimaru 15tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Neji-_chan_"

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kalinya bagi kami berdua. Sejak hari itu aku selalu menunggunya ditaman setiap senja mulai tiba. Tak pernah kupedulikan larangan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi tak sekalipun aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat aku menanyakan perihal tentangnya kepada salah satu murid SMP yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang aku lihat, dia berkata kalau Orochimaru-_san_ telah lama pindah keluar negri. Duniaku terasa runtuh saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga rambut panjangku yang ia suka. Dengan harapan, ia akan kembali kehadapanku...

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

~Normal

"NEJIIIIII~~~~~~~~~~!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil berlarian dikoridor sekolah sambil memeluk tas jinjingnya didepan dada. Rambut pirangnya berantakan diterpa angin, kedua mata birunya yang dikagumi banyak orang tampak berair. Dengan sigap Neji bersiap menerima hantaman dari tubuh pemuda yang meski kecil tapi sama sekali tidak bisa disebut ringan.

Neji mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu tepat 3 detik sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Baik Naru, kali ini ada apa lagi? Sebaiknya kau segera menjawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku melemparmu keluar gedung" ujar Neji penuh penekanan. Pasalnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Naru' itu merengek kepadanya.

Tapi melihat kedua mata pemuda yang kelewat lugu itu masih mengalirkan cairan bening, nampak nya ia tidak memperhatikan ucapan Neji barusan.

"Hiks.. Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan aku menyalin... hiks.. tugasnya, kalau Kakashi sensei tahu aku belum mengerjakan tugas.. hiks... nanti dia akan mengunciku didalam kamar bersama ular milik Orochimaru senseiiii~~~ Huweeee!"

Tubuh Neji sedikit berjengit saat mendengar nama 'itu'.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Neji, "bisa kau hentikan tangisanmu itu? Kau ini sudah 17tahun Naru" lanjutnya, kesal.

Mendengar sentakan sahabatnya, pemuda itu langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menatap Neji. Sekali lagi, dengan wajan _innocent_nya.

"Maaf, maaf..."

Setelah memberikan buku tugasnya pada Naruto –yang menerimanya dengan amat senang –Nejipun segera beranjak memasuki ruang kelas, mengingat suara bel telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun sejulur tangan putih yang mencengkram bahunya menghentikan langkah Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang pemilik tangan.

"Apa yang_"

"Dia meminjam bukuku untuk menyalin tugas dari Kakashi sensei" sambung Neji cepat. Tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan monotone dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Bagus" sebuah jawaban singkat dari pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Neji menghela nafas panjang. Lega karena ia tidak perlu berlarut-larut dalam masalah sepele yang menjadi 'kegiatan rutin' dari kedua sahabatnya.

~Neji

Selama pelajaran Kakashi-sensei berlangsung, kedua mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosok dua orang pemuda yang duduk tepat didepanku. Sasuke dan Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. Dua orang siswa yang hampir selalu bertengkar bila bertatap muka tiba-tiba mendeklarasikan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hampir semua murid di Konoha High School mengetahuinya. Itu karena Sasuke 'menembak' Naruto setelah 'membajak' microphone milik radio sekolah, yang pastinya didengar oleh setiap murid digedung ini.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak kejadian menghebohkan itu. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto masih tetap seperti dulu. Kemesraan yang hanya dimengerti oleh keduanya juga tetap berlanjut. Meski keduanya sering bertengkar tapi aku bisa melihat jelas ikatan kuat diantara mereka. Sasuke yang posesif dan 'gelap' dengan Naruto yang polos dan ceria, ia seperti cahaya kehidupan Sasuke. Sebagai teman masa kecil Sasuke aku sangat menyadari itu. Dan aku bahagia melihat mereka. Namun... aku tak dapat memungkiri rasa sesak didadaku setiap melihat kebersamaan mereka.

Aku iri...

Aku iri dengan Naruto

Aku iri karena Naruto bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Sasuke, orang yang amat mencintainya, orang yang selalu ada disisinya...

Akupun ingin seperti Naruto. Aku ingin memiliki sosok seperti Sasuke. Tapi... mungkin itu adalah hal yang amat mustahil dalam sejarah hidupku.

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

~Normal

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan! Sebagai pemanasan, kita akan berlari mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 10X! KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN!"

Teriakan pria yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau ketat sukses meraup pekikan penuh kekecewaan dari para muridnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan kucing jalananpun tahu kalau Konoha High School itu sangatlah luas. Apalagi dicuaca cerah dengan terik matahari yang membakar ubun-ubun. Meski para murid itu masih berusia belasan tahun tapi tetap saja tugas dari Guy sang guru olahraga itu terlalu berat.

"_Sensei_! Apa kau ingin memasak otakku!" teriak salah seorang siswa.

"Lebih baik aku tidak dapat nilai dari pada menuruti Guy-_sensei_!" sahut seorang siswi berambut merah muda.

"Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar!"

"Merepotkan..."

"_Sensei_, biarkan aku mengisi tenaga dulu!" seorang siswa bertubuh tambun menyahut dari sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

Begitulah kira-kira sebagian contoh keluh kesah para murid yang menjadi korban 'semangat muda' dari sang sensei.

Meski tidak berteriak protes seperti murid lainnya, Sasuke dan Neji yang memilih berteduh dibawah pohon _Kunugi_ juga tak luput dari rasa kesal. Kulit putih sensitif milik Sasuke memaksanya untuk tidak berlama-lama berada dibawah sinar matahari, kalau saja bukan dari rengekan sang kekasih ia pasti sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih baik dari pada lapangan sekolah. Terkadang ia sedikit merasa iri dengan Naruto yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan dan bisa beraktivitas diluar ruangan dengan sesuka hati.

Berbeda lagi dengan Neji. Selain tidak tahan dengan hawa panas, alasan Neji yang lain adalah karena ia tidak ingin rambut panjang yang selalu dirawatnya itu lepek dan kusam akibat terpaan sinar mentari yang cukup menyengat meski di Jepang belum memasuki musim panas. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu memang terkenal karena rambut panjangnya yang terawat baik.

"Si dobe itu... dia yang menyeretku kesini tapi malah meninggalkanku bersama waria ini!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sepasang onyxnya menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang diantara 'pendemo' lain.

Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'waria ini' Uchiha?" tanyanya geram. Mengingat gumaman Sasuke yang terlalu keras.

Sasuke melirik Neji dari sudut matanya.

"Apa lelaki yang lebih mementingkan rambutnya bisa disebut 'lelaki'?" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku mengatakan padamu kalau rambut panjang adalah tradisi dikeluarga Hyuuga. Lagipula, kalau kau bermasalah dengan ini, silahkan protes pada leluhurku!" jelas Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terdiam sejenak, pandangannya terarah kedepan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya.

".. kau tidak akan mengerti, kau yang sudah punya Naruto tidak akan mengerti tentangku..." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke yang dapat mendengar suara Neji dengan jelas tak berkomentar apapun. Meskipun ada rasa bangga yang sempat menyelimuti hatinya saat Neji menyebut nama kekasihnya. Ya, dia memang telah memiliki Naruto, tapi bukan berarti dia tak mengerti perasaan Neji.

Neji menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku 'mengungsi' dulu," ujar Neji, ia melirik kearah Sasuke "toh, aku tidak punya pacar yang menyeretku ke lapangan untuk ikut olahraga"

Sasuke berdecih kesal.

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

"Ne, ne... kau tahu tidak Orochimaru-_sensei_, dokter sekolah penjaga UKS itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Katanya, dia suka menyerang murid-murid yang beristirahat di UKS lho!"

"Hee~! Benarkah? Itu seram sekali..."

"Biasanya ia hanya menyerang murid tahun pertama saja. Yah, mungkin... seperti _pedophile_"

"Tapi Orochimaru-_sensei_ memang sedikit menyeramkan ya. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya itu seperti ular"  
"Hmm... bentuk matanya itu memang sedikit aneh, seperti mata ular.."

"Benarkan? Apalagi dia juga sangat menyukai ular. Sampai-sampai ular peliharaannya itu dibawanya ke sekolah!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita jangan membicarakan orang itu lagi! Menyeramkan..."

Kedua gadis itu berlalu dari ruang loker. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok pemuda berambut panjang yang mendengarkan percakapan keduanya sejak tadi. Tidak, dia bukannya tipe orang yang suka bergosip. Andai yang kedua gadis itu bicarakan bukanlah sosok yang 'dikejarnya' selama ini, pastinya seorang Neji Hyuuga tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkan mereka.

Isu tentang Orochimaru-_sensei_ memang bukan hal baru lagi. Mulai dari orientasi seks menyimpang, _pedophile_, maniak, hingga siluman ular. Yang terakhir mungkin karena kecintaannya terhadap hewan melata tersebut.

Orochimaru, begitulah nama yang diperkenalkannya ketika ia datang setengah tahun yang lalu saat penerimaan sisiwa baru. Tidak ada nama keluarga atau gelar lainnya. Ia adalah dokter UKS yang baru, menggantikan dokter sebelumnya yang telah mengabdi pada sekolah selama 13tahun dan kini sedang menikmati masa pensiunnya. Secara fisik, sosok seorang Orochimaru memang sedikit menakutkan. Sepasang mata seperti ular, _eyeliner_ warna ungu yang selalu menghiasi daerah sekitar matanya, dan kulit sepucat mayat yang sering membuat orang-orang penakut sering salah mengiranya sebagai mayat hidup.

Mungkin, satu-satunya orang yang bahagia atas kemunculan Orochimaru hanyalah Neji seorang. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Orochimaru bertahun-tahun silam telah memberikan kesan tak terlupakan bagi pemuda Hyuuga itu. Setelah mendengar nama Orochimaru, tanpa berpikir panjang Neji langsung mengejar dokter berusia 27 tahun itu. Namun sebuah kenyataan pahit menampar wajahnya...

Flashback...

Suara derap sepatu mengisi heningnya koridor bercat serba putih itu. Helai-helai coklat mudanya yang terikat sempurna bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi kening dan leher sudah tak dipedulikannya.

Seulas senyum penuh kepuasan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Suatu hal yang amat jarang ditampilkannya didepan orang lain. Tapi orang yang akan ditemuinya ini bukanlah orang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

*SLAM*

BRAK!

Seorang pria berambut panjang dan mengenakan jas dokter berwarna putih memandang sosok yang baru saja mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya. Baru saja ia ingin memarahi pemuda yang tidak lain adalah salah satu murid disekolah ini, namun melihat wajah berseri-seri dari sosok itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Apalagi dia orang baru disini. Orochimaru tak ingin mengukir kesan buruk dihari pertamanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sosok itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Orochimaru yang nampak kebingungan.

"O...orochimaru-_san_... a..akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu..." sosok itu berkata dengan suara terputus-putus.

Dahi Orochimaru berkerut bingung. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat pernah bertemu dengan anak ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali kalau aku pernah mengenalmu"

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu bisa melihat kekecewaan besar diwajah sosok dihadapannya ini. Dalam hati, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ekspresi 'menyakitkan' itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar tidak mengingat sosok ini.

"Ah.. maaf, a..aku sudah mengganggu _sensei_. Se..sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Orochimaru memastikan.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS.

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

~Neji

"Kau datang lagi, Neji?"

Suara berat dan serak itu menyambut kedatanganku.

"Hn" aku hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu tempat tidur _single_ diruangan itu. Tanpa menutup tirai penghalang, aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas peraduan yang aku yakini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kenyamanan ranjang _Queen size_ milikku dirumah.

Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat sosok Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang menulis sesuatu diatas meja kerjanya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menutup tirainya. Agar aku bisa terus memandangnya...

"Apa metode pengajaran Guy-_sensei _benar-benar buruk sehingga kau selalu pergi ke UKS setiap jam olahraga?"

... meskipun ia tidak mengingatku.

"Jangan hanya menanyakan hal itu padaku. Selain Lee dan Naruto, semua murid disini pasti akan mengiyakan pertanyaan _sensei_"

Sejak kejadian itu, aku memang sering pergi ke UKS untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan alasan karena lelah dengan pelajaran olahraga. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena aku memang tidak suka dengan _sensei_ yang satu itu! Memangnya ada orang yang mau mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 10 kali?! Jawabannya, Guy-s_ensei_lah orangnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut berada sendirian bersamaku?"

Lagi, suara serak itu mengajukan pertanyaan padaku. Satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat kedua alisku bergerak keatas. Aku mengarahkan kedua mataku kearah Orochimaru-_sensei_. Ia masih tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku yakin _sensei_ tidak menggigit"

Terdengar tawa ringan dari dua belah bibirnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu gosip yang beredar?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Aku tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Lagipula..." aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk, Orochimaru-sensei yang –entah kapan- telah menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatapku. Mungkin dia ingin mengetahui jawabanku. "... kalaupun itu benar, Orochimaru-_sensei_ tetaplah orang yang sama dimataku"

Kami saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya senyum miris terukir diwajah pucatnya.

Kenapa? Apa kata-kataku tadi salah?

Aku memutuskan turun dari ranjang. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah menuju meja Orochimaru-_sensei_.

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau ini anak yang aneh, Neji"

Dahiku berkerut bingung.

"Kau masih sangat muda. Tidak ada untungnya bagimu mempedulikan laki-laki berumur seperti aku. Banyak hal menarik yang menantimu didepan sana"

Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa beban. Sedikitpun dia tak mempertimbangkan perasaanku. Aku tahu, dia memang sudah melupakanku. Jadi tak seharusnya aku kesal begini. Aku juga tak berhak membatasi apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi karena itulah aku jadi semakin merasa kesal!

Aku... aku ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang dipikirkannya...

"_Sensei_ tidak mengerti..." sepasang mata hijau kekuningan itu menatapku penuh tanda tanya, "sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti"

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku saat kaki-kakiku mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

~Normal

"Ah, Orochimaru-_sensei_... anda belum pulang?" seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menyapa sosok pria berjas putih yang masih duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Shizune. Aku baru akan pulang sebentar lagi" balasnya pelan.

Dahi Shizune berkerut melihat Orochimaru yang tampak lesu dibanding hari biasa. Meski sekarang ia ditugaskan mengajar Biologi, tapi dulu Shizune juga pernah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai perawat, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa amat teliti dengan kondisi orang lain.

"Orochimaru-sensei, anda terlihat tidak sehat, apa anda sakit?" tanyanya.

Orochimaru menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku disandaran kursinya. Kepalanya menghadap kearah langit-langit bercat putih. Siluet pemuda berambut coklat muda membayang dikepalanya.

"Maaf kalau saya ikut campur, apa anda sedang memikirkan mantan istri anda?" Shizune bertanya lagi, suaranya merendah. Ia tak ingin menyinggung sosok dihadapannya.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap lurus kearah Shizune yang duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Tidak. Masalahku dengan Anko sudah berlalu. Lagipula kami sudah berpisah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu"

Shizune mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi... aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"He? Bolehkah saya mengetahuinya? Tenang saja, saya bukan tukang gosip!" serunya semangat.

"Hmm... bukan sesuatu yang besar. Kau ingat siswa berambut coklat yang kuceritakan dulu?"

Shizune berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, maksud anda Neji-_kun_?" Orochimaru menganguk pelan, "waktu itu anda bilang kalau Neji-_kun_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'pertemuan'. Apa dia membahas hal itu lagi? Aku lihat dia sering pergi ke UKS"

"Dia memang sering kesini, tapi dia tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi. Tadi dia juga kesini. Aku selalu merasa aneh setiap dia didekatku..."

"Mungkin Neji-_kun_ ingin membahas 'pertemuan' itu dengan anda tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya" ujar Shizune.

"Mungkin saja. Tadi siang... aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan dia terlihat marah..."

Shizune terdiam, menanti kelanjutan dari cerita Orochimaru.

Pria berambut eboni itu menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan Neji membuatnya semakin tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah terhanyut dalam ritmenya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap"

Shizune hanya mengangguk setuju. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Orochimaru.

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

Sudah seminggu ini Neji tidak pernah 'berkunjung' ke UKS, lebih tepatnya ia sedang menghindari Orochimaru. Bisa dibilang Neji sudah menyerah untuk menarik perhatian dari sang sensei, logikanya mulai bekerja. Posisi keduanya sebagai guru dan murid, apalagi dengan usia terpaut 10 tahun dan fakta kalau keduanya adalah laki-laki. Kesimpulannya, jatuh cinta pada gurumu sendiri adalah kesalahan yang besar. Sangat besar.

Sayangnya, nasib buruk sedang ingin hinggap lebih lama bersama Neji.

"Ah, Neji-_kun_. Aku mau minta tolong padamu..." seorang pria berambut kelabu dengan wajah tertutup masker hitam menghentikan langkah Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu berbalik. Menatap bosan pada sosok laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Kakashi-_sensei_?" Neji bertanya terpaksa.

"Yah begitulah, aku ingin kau mengantarkan map ini pada Orochimaru-_sensei._ Ini daftar absen para murid. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk ujian semester akhir nanti" jelasnya.

Neji terdiam menatap map berwarna biru terang yang disodorkan dihadapannya.

"Maaf, bisakah kau minta tolong orang lain? Aku sedang ada urus_"

"Ayolah Neji~ aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Taruh saja map ini dimeja Orochimaru-_sensei_, kau tidak perlu repot menjelaskannya, dia pasti sudah mengerti. Sudah ya, aku serahkan padamu!"

Dengan wajah tak bersalah, pria yang dipanggil 'Kakashi-_sensei_' itupun berlari menjauhi Neji.

"O...orang itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji berdiri didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'UKS' diatasnya. Sepasang manik _amethys__t_nya menatap ragu kearah daun pintu tak berdosa itu. Sumpah serapah tak henti-henti diteriakkan suara hatinya. Kalau saja Kakashi bukan _sensei_nya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau orang itu akan menghuni UGD selama sebulan. Jangan lupakan kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah pemilik salah satu Dojo terkenal di Jepang.

'_Baiklah, seperti kata Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya perlu meletakkan benda menyebalkan ini dimeja Orochimaru-sensei'_

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan hatinya, Neji memutar kenop pintu didepannya. Dijulurkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan yang sudah tak asing itu, tangan kanannya yang bebas masih berpegangan pada kenop pintu.

Ruangan itu kosong. Seperti biasa. Dua buah ranjang berkerangka besi masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Seprai berwarna biru muda juga tampak rapi, tanda kalau ranjang itu tidak dtempati seharian ini. Aroma obat-obatan bercampur lavender menguar dari ruangan itu. Sedikit aneh bagi hidung orang awam, tapi bagi Neji aroma itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak kosong.

Ada sesosok pria berambut panjang sedang terlelap diatas mejanya. Helaian hitam menutupi hampir seluruh wajah pucatnya, tapi Neji masih bisa memastikan kalau sosok itu memang sedang tidur.

Tanpa Neji sadari, sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, betapa ia merindukan sosok itu...

Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia berjalan pelan menuju meja sang _sensei _setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan amat sangat pelan. Tak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

Neji meletakkan map yang dibawanya diatas bagian meja yang kosong. Kedua kakinya serasa berat saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok Orochimaru. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

'Sebentar saja...'

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan rasionya, Neji merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Orochimaru. Jemari lentiknya bergerak ragu menyibak helai-helai kelam nan pekat yang menghalangi wajah Orochimaru dari pandangannya. Perlahan, wajah pucat itu mulai terlihat jelas. Neji tersenyum puas.

"_Ne, sensei_... izinkan aku mencintaimu..." ucapnya lirih, "aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu... aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu, apalagi meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji"

Neji memajukan kepalanya. Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia berharap Orochimaru tidak terbangun karenanya. Inci demi inci kedua bibir Neji menyentuh permukaan bibir Orochimaru. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menikmati sentuhan kedua bibir mereka. Hembusan nafas Orochimaru menghangatkan wajah putihnya. Membuat detakan suara jantungnya serasa lebih kencang. Jiwa mudanya mulai memberontak. Neji ingin lebih! Lebih! Lebih!

Kelopak mata berhias _eyeliner _ berwarna ungu itu terbuka perlahan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat menyadari wajah tampan yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Orochimaru tak bergeming. Ia menyukai sensasi bibir lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman...

Hingga sepasang _amethys_ itu terbuka lebar.

**BRUK!**

Tubuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu jatuh terduduk diatas lantai saat menghindar dari tempat Orochimaru. Sepasang mata indahnya terbelalak lebar, tak percaya kalau aksinya mencium sang sensei ketahuan. Parahnya, sang sensei itu sendirilah yang melihatnya!

Bagus sekali! Nasib benar-benar mempermainkan masa muda Neji.

"Neji..."

Orochimaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah menghampiri sosok pemuda yang kini terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dikepala Orochimaru. Apa pemuda dihadapannya ini sedang mempermainkannya?

Pria 27 tahun itu mencengkram erat lengan Neji ketika pemuda itu hendak 'kabur' dari ruang UKS. Orochimaru tidak akan melepaskan Neji begitu saja. Tidak sebelum dia mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas atas kejadian barusan.

Neji meringis kesakitan. Tangan Orochimaru yang mencengkram lengannya serasa membakar permukaan kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Neji?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat dan sederhana itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? _'Karena aku menyukaimu'_? Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru setelah mendengarnya.

Neji memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

'_Kami-sama... siapapun, tolong aku!'_

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu"

Orochimaru reflek melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Neji. pemuda itupun tak melewatkan kesempatan besar ini dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS. Meski agak keberatan, Neji sangat berterima kasih pada sosok berambut kelabu yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu UKS.

Menghela nafas berat, Orochimaru kembali duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini Kakashi?" nada kesal masih terdengar jelas dalam pertanyaan Orochimaru, sekuat mungkin ia berusaha menekannya tapi sayang hal itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Mau tidak mau Kakashi juga ikut merasa bersalah.

"Emmh... sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Orochimaru menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan urusanmu denganku. Aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini"

"Ah, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu"

~~~uuuooo000ooouuu~~~

Suara dentingan bel membahana diseluruh area KHS. Diikuti dengan suara derap langkah para siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, titik-titik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan 'dahaga' dari tanah yang mengering. Mendung yang semakin pekat membuat para siswa dan siswi KHS yang tidak membawa payung hanya bisa mengeluh karena tak bisa pulang, beberapa murid memilih untuk menerobos hujan demi dapat segera tiba dirumah tepat waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Neji, diluar hujan deras. Kau tidak membawa payung. Tunggulah sampai hujan berhenti. Ibu tak ingin kau sakit ]

Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah pesan singkat dari sang ibu sukses membuatnya harus 'terperangkap' di gedung ini untuk beberapa saat. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kali untuknya.

"Neji, kau tidak pulang?" teriak tanya Naruto.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa dilihatnya sebelah tangan Naruto yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu" balasnya singkat.

Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum pasangan itu akhirnya meninggalkan Neji sendiri didalam kelas yang kosong.

Ya. Hanya ada Neji sendiri diruangan itu.

Neji memainkan jari telunjuknya diatas kaca jendela yang berembun. Rasa bosan mulai menghampirinya. Meski baru setengah jam ia menunggu sendiri dikelas. Nampaknya langit benar-benar tak mengizinkannya untuk pulang.

Neji menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihari itu.

Sendirian seperti ini membuat memorinya kembali memutar kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Ketika dia dengan begitu nekatnya mencium Orochimaru yang sedang tertidur. Betapa dia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya diteluk Tokyo setiap ia mengingatnya. Rasa malu dan senang hanya memiliki perbedaan yang amat tipis. Malu karena dia telah begitu berani mencium senseinya, dan senang karena ia berhasil mencium orang yang telah pertama kali merebut hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memperlihatkan wajahku didepannya lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok laki-laki dengan jas putih panjang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hanya deru nafas dan suara langkah kakinya yang menemani. Sesekali kedua mata berwarna hijau kekuningan itu menelusuri ruang-ruang kelas yang dilewatinya, memastikan kalau tidak ada satupun murid yang masih tinggal disekolah. Ini memang bukan tugasnya sebagai dokter UKS di sekolah ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya ia turut mengawasi para murid di KHS sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah seharian memeriksa tumpukan berkas milik para murid.

Pria berambut panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat ruang kelas dengan pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

'_Masih ada murid yang belum pulang?'_

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekati ruang kelas itu. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan amat pelan.

Orochimaru mengintip dari balik daun pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kalau orang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk terdiam dibangkunya didekat jendela. Ia memperhatikan sosok yang sedang memunggunginya itu beberapa saat. Orochimaru menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Neji yang memikirkan ciuman itu.

'_Aku harus menyelesaikan kebimbangan ini segera!'_ batinnya.

Pria yang baru setengah tahun menjabat sebagai 'dokter' di KHS itu akhirnya memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu itu.

Tampaknya Neji belum menyadari adanya sosok yang ikut 'menemaninya' didalam kelas. Sepasang amethysnya masih terbius dengan pemandangan langit mendung yang dihiasi hujan.

Orochimaru mendekati tempat duduk Neji. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari kalau rambut panjang Neji dibiarkan terurai hingga menutupi hampir sebagian besar punggungnya.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang! Bocah 'cantik' yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun lalu. Anak laki-laki yang sempat dikiranya perempuan, salahkan rambut coklat panjang, sepasang iris amethyst lebar yang bersinar-sinar, dan wajah polos yang dapat membuat luluh hati siapapun. Sosok mungil yang terus diingatnya hingga ia menikah setahun silam. Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya dan harus berakhir setelah diterpa ratusan masalah hingga kenangan singkat itu lenyap begitu saja.

Tubuh pemuda itu berjengit saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dipundaknya. Ia menoleh kearah 'sang pelaku'.

"O..orochimaru –_sensei_!?" Neji segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia belum siap menunjukkan wajahnya pada Orochimaru.

Dilain pihak, Orochimaru sangat senang bisa bertemu Neji hari ini, selain setelah ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga ini. Segaris senyuman terukir diwajah pucatnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini" Orochimaru meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya diatas kepala Neji, mengusapnya pelan.

Neji terpaku mendengarnya. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Orochimaru barusan.

"Menjadi orang dewasa tidak semudah yang aku kira" Orochimaru melanjutkan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Neji saat pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya, "ada begitu banyak masalah hingga aku harus melupakan beberapa hal. Termasuk anak laki-laki yang menangis karena sering diejek seperti perempuan"

Sepasang _amethyst _itu terbelalak lebar. Memandang lurus kearah Orochimaru dengan tatapan 'tak percaya.

"Ka..kau mengingatnya?" Neji ingin memastikan.

Tangan besar yang membelai lembut wajahnya sudah cukup membuat Neji tersenyum.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu sudah berpindah tempat didalam pelukan Orochimaru. Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didada sensei yang dicintainya itu. Tetes demi tetes cairan bening mengalir tanpa ampun dari sepasang mata _amethyst_nya.

Orochimaru kembali mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai kepala Neji, sedang sebelah tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggang ramping pemuda Hyuuga itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan pelan dari Neji.

"Syukurlah... aku sudah hampir menyerah, tapi..." Neji meloggarkan pelukannya ditubuh Orochimaru hanya untuk dapat melihat wajah senseinya lebih jelas, "sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur!"

Orochimaru tersenyum –menyeringai –mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Tubuh Neji menegang seketika. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai melepaskan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Orochimaru. Sayangnya pria yang sudah jauh lebih berpengalaman itu bergerak lebih cepat dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Neji.

"P..per.. pertanyaan apa? Aku ti.. tidak ingat kau pernah bertanya se..suatu"

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Orochimaru mendekatkan bibirnya diteling kanan Neji.

"Akan kuulangi" nafas hangat yang membelai telinga Neji membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "kenapa kau menciumku Neji?"

Neji menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kedua tangannya diletakkan dibagian depan dada Orochimaru, berusaha membuat tubuh pria yang memeluknya saat ini menjauh darinya.

Orochimaru masih menanti jawaban dari Neji dengan amat sabar.

Dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Orochimaru, Neji berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya didekat telinga Orochimaru.

"Aku menyukai _sensei_.. sangat suka.." bisiknya.

Seringaian yang tergambar diwajah pucat itu semakin melebar. Ia puas mendengar pengakuan dari Neji. Orochimaru meletakkan kedua tangannya ditiap sisi pinggul Neji, mendorong tubuh itu semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri hingga tak sedikitpun jarak yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membuktikan perkataanmu itu" tantang Orochimaru, ia melihat keterkejutan diwajah cantik itu, "misalnya... kau bisa mengulang apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku dihari itu"

Rasa bingung bercampur senang memenuhi setiap jengkal bagian diotak Neji. dadanya semakin bergemuruh, ia yakin Orochimaru bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya saat ini. Mengingat betapa dekat jarak keduanya.

Neji mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala Orochimaru. Senti demi senti, bibir keduanya semakin dekat. Dengan ragu Neji menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Orochimaru yang sudah tak sabar menantinya.

Tidak ada pergerakan lain dari keduanya. Hanya kedua bibir yang saling menempel dengan dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang sama-sama dibiarkan terbuka, seakan-akan keduanya sedang meneliti ekspresi dan reaksi dari lawan mainnya.

Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan didalam hidup Neji selain apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini. Ya, berada dipelukan orang yang pertama kali 'menyentuh' hati dan perasaannnya setelah bertahun-tahun penantian adalah hal yang selalu diimpikannya setiap malam sejak perasaan itu menghancurkan logikanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, ciuman lembut itu mulai menjadi lebih agresive. Neji sedikit terkejut saat tangan kanan Orochimaru berpindah ke wajahnya, mencengkram kedua pipi Neji hingga mulut pemuda Hyuuga itu terbuka paksa. Sepasang _amethyst_ itu terpejam rapat. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Orochimaru segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Neji yang terbuka.

"Nngghhh... unhh.. mmhhh.."

Tubuh Neji mulai menerima sentuhan-sentuhan asing ditubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Neji menggesek-gesekkan bagian terintim dari tubuhnya pada selangkangan Orochimaru. Hormon yang semakin meningkat memicu rasa panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya yang mulai 'layu' serta seragam yang sudah kusut dan dibanjiri keringat sudah tak lagi menjadi prioritasnya, meski selama ini Neji terkenal dengan sifat rajin dan maniak kebersihan.

Orochimaru menghisap lidah Neji kuat-kuat, ia semakin bersemangat ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara desahan dari Neji. Meski Orochimaru selalu menganggap kalau dirinya seorang biseksual tapi ia tak pernah sedikitpun berhubungan dengan laki-laki, apalagi sampai melakukan hubungan intim. Karena itulah ia sedikit terkejut saat suara desahan Neji terdengar 'baru' ditelinganya, namun Orochimaru tak menyangkal kalau suara itu telah membangkitkan hasratnya yang terpendam selama ini. Bahkan bersama mantan istrinya saja Orochimaru tidak pernah merasakan rangsangan yang begitu menggebu-gebu seperti saat ini.

Orochimaru melepaskan bibirnya dari Neji setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan hisapan terakhir dibibir mungil itu.

"..haahh.. hah.. sen.. sei..." Neji tak tahu harus berkomentar apa setelah mendapat ciuman terhebat yang pernah ia rasakan, yah, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan seseorang. Disamping itu, dengan bibir yang agak bengkak serta nafas yang terputus-putus membuat pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar berbahaya untuknya. Ia yakin saat ini sudah amat terlambat untuk meminta agar Neji lari darinya. Tidak, dia tidak akan melepaskan Neji pergi darinya.

"Neji.. hahh.. aku rasa kita tak akan berhenti sampai disini saja.." suara parau itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Neji.

Neji mengangguk setuju. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Orochimaru setelah sebelumnya ia melepar jas panjang berwarna putih itu entah kemana. Tak ingin kalah, Orochimaru juga turut melepas seragam sekolah yang masih menghalangi tubuh Neji dari pandangannya. Sesekali Orochimaru melahap bibir mungil berwarna merah muda milik Neji.

Segera setelah seluruh kancing baju keduanya terlepas, Orochimaru mengangkat tubuh Neji dan mendudukkan pemuda itu diatas meja. Orochimaru membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Lidahnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal bergeriliya dipermukaan leher putih nan jenjang milik Neji. hisapan-hisapan kuat turut mengikuti aksinya.

"Aaa~h.. Orochimaru-sensei.. ahh..."

Kedua tangan Neji meremas-remas helaian hitam milik Orochimaru. Tubuhnya terus bergetar tiap Orochimaru memberikan hisapan kuat dipermukaan tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan tak henti-hentinya ia senandungkan. Bukti bahwa Neji sangat menikmati perlakuan Orochimaru saat ini.

"Aaaahhh... sen..sei.. ahh.."

Tubuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu membusung ke depan saat ia merasakan gigitan kecil disalah satu puting susunya yang telah menegang sempurna. Kedua tangannya mendorong kepala Orochimaru yang semakin 'tenggelam' didadanya. Getaran-getaran kenikmatan mulai menumpulkan pikirannya.

"Hahh.. kau suka Neji?" Orochimaru bertanya. Sepasang mata bak ular berbisa itu menatap Neji lekat-lekat. Kedua bibirnya masih setia menstimulus puting susu Neji.

"_Yeeaahh_~... jangan .. hahh.. berhenti.. sensei~ hah.."

Namun sepertinya Orochimaru memiliki rencana lain.

Neji mendesah kecewa saat Orochimaru menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"_Sensei_..."

Orochimaru memposisikan tubuh Neji berbaring diatas meja siswa yang hanya mampu menahan bagian punggung Neji saja, sehingga Neji harus rela membiarkan kedua kaki dan kepalanya menggantung dikedua sisi meja yang berlawanan. Neji berpegangan erat pada dinding didekat jendela yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya sementara Orochimaru sibuk melepas celana seragam miliknya dari tubuhnya yang sudah setengah polos.

Mengikuti atasan seragam sebelumnya, celana berbahan kain berwarna hitam itupun turut dilempar menjauh. Meninggalkan tubuh putih polos bak porselain. Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau kekuningan itu memandang lapar kepada tubuh polos yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sepasang mata yang selalu memandang 'ramah' kepada Neji itu kini tak ubahnya bak sepasang mata ular yang sudah lama kelaparan. Namun bukannya takut, tubuh Neji semakin terangsang didepan pria 'ular' ini.

"Sensei... bukankah tidak baik membuat orang lain menunggu lama?" suara paraunya bersenandung indah nan menggoda. Neji menggigit kecil ujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, menjilatnya perlahan sambil melayangkan tatapan nakal yang dapat membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut.

**Gulp!**

Tak ingin 'mangsa'nya menanti semakin lama, Orochimaru kembali memulai aksinya dengan membuka resleting celananya. Ia yakin 'barang' kebanggaannya itu akan semakin tersakiti bila tak segera dibebaskan, apalagi dengan 'godaan' yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Orochimaru mengarahkan wajahnya dileher jenjang Neji. Membuat beberapa 'tanda' dileher putih itu hingga muncul beberapa bercak berwarna merah keunguan.

"UUUUuuuuuunnnggghhhh~~~~~ _sensei_... ahh..."

Neji melenguh panjang. Kepalanya dibiarkan menggantung bebas. Jari-jarinya berusaha mencengkram dinding hingga membuat kuku-kukunya menciptakan bekas cakaran dipermukaan dinding. Semoga tidak ada yang menyadarinya besok.

Orochimaru menelusuri permukaan tubuh Neji dengan lidah panjangnya, sesekali ia menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil dikulit putih itu sambil mendengarkan desahan menggoda dari Neji. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu menghentikan aksinya saat lidahnya hampir mencapai selangkangan Neji. Seringaian kepuasan tercetak diwajah pucatnya. Rasa bangga menyelimuti dadanya saaat melihat penis mungil milik Neji yang telah menegang dan mengeras. Bagian ujungnya yang memerah sudah dibasahi _precum_. Orochimaru menjilat beberapa kali batang penis Neji hingga bersih dari precum, lalu iapun segera memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya. Orochimaru menahan kedua paha Neji dengan tangan-tangannya saat tubuh itu menggelinjang tak terkontrol.

"Nggggghhh! _SENSEI_! Aaahhhh... haaaahhh..."

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Neji merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia sering tak percaya akan statement-statement yang pernah didengarnya soal kenikmatan dalam seks dan bercinta. Namun dengan 'sedikit' berat hati, Neji harus mengakuinya sekarang. Mungkin kenikmatan inilah yang akan didapatkan para penghuni Surga.

Suara-suara hisapan serat desahan-desahan membahana disetiap sudut ruangan kelas yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menuntut ilmu itu. Namun saat logika tergantikan oleh nafsu yang melupa-luap, moralitas yang sering diagung-agungkan manusia selama ini lenyap begitu saja.

Ketika Neji mulai mencapai klimaks, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan teriakan bisu yang tertahan dipangkal tenggorokannya. Bersamaan dengan itu Orochimaru sedang berusaha menelan seluruh cairan putih kental yang membanjiri mulutnya. Rasa asing dan 'aneh' yang tertangkap pada permukaan indra perasanya yang sudah pernah menikah itu menjadi semakin ketagihan.

"Haah.. hah.. hah.. _sensei_..."

Tubuh Neji terkulai lemas diatas meja yang tak dapat menopang seluruh tubuhnya itu. Nafasnya memburu. Kulit putihnya tampak mengkilap karena keringat. Orgasmenya kali ini jauh lebih hebat dari pada saat ia melakukannya sendirian. Orochimaru benar-benar telah menguras habis tenaganya. Sayangnya, semua ini belum berakhir.

Orochimaru menegakkan badannya kembali. Ia memainkan penisnya sendiri beberapa saat. Setelahnya, ia membimbing tubuh lemas Neji agar kembali duduk diatas meja. Orochimaru menarik rambut panjang Neji kebawah, membuat mulut pemuda itu terbuka semakin lebar. Tak ada penolakan dari Neji. Juga saat Orochimaru memasukkan sebagian cairan sperma bercampur saliva dari dalam mulutnya. Sedikitpun tak ada kata jijik yang tersemat di otak pemuda yang tergolong genius ini. Neji menelannya dengan rakus.

Orochimaru menyeringai puas.

"Khu..khu..khu... kau menyukainya Neji? bagaimana kalau kau mencoba milikku, hm?"

Dengan patuh pemuda Hyuuga itu mengangguk setuju. Dibantu oleh Orochimaru, Neji turun dari atas bangku. Ia segera berlutut didepan selangkangan sensei-nya. Kedua amethystnya memandang kagum pada 'kejantanan' yang sama seperti yang pernah dilihatnya divideo-video porno buatan Amerika. Ukuran yang sedikit 'menakutkan' bagi orang Asia.

Neji menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat batang kokoh yang telah menegang keras itu. Sesekali ia memberi hisapan kecil diujung maupun pangkalnya. Neji sedikit kesulitan saat hendak memasukkan penis Orochimaru kedalam mulut mungilnya. Selain ukurannya yang 'jumbo', kepala penis keunguan itu memiliki bentuk yang sedikit berbeda dan juga sangat besar. Sayangnya Neji tak mampu berkutik ketika Orochimaru sendiri yang memaksa memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Neji. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Neji untuk membiasakan mulutnya dijejali benda besar nan keras itu. Setelah merasa mampu mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Neji mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dengan perlahan.

"Aaaakkhhh... _yeah_, Neji... aahh... kau hebat sekali... ssshhh.." Orochimaru mendesis nikmat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat helaian rambut Neji. Kepalanya mendongak keatas.

Neji menghentikan gerakannya saat ia merasakan ujung penis Orochimaru telah mencapai tenggorokannya. Padahal batang penis itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Neji memanfaatkan otot-otot mulut dan tenggorokannya untuk memijat penis Orochimaru yang berdiam didalam mulutnya.

"Mmhh.. ngghh.. mmhh.." Neji berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya sebisa mungkin, karena ia tahu hal itu akan menciptakan kenikmatan sendiri pada penis Orochimaru. Ia bisa merasakan cengkraman dirambutnya makin menguat.

Orochimaru mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan desahan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Orochimaru menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada mulut Neji yang sedang melahap kejantanannya. Bahkan Anko saja tidak pernah mau melakukan _blow job_ untuknya. Orochimaru harus segera mencabut penisnya dari mulut Neji sebelum ia 'meledakkan' spremanya didalam mulut Neji.

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu masih terengah-engah sesaat setelah Orochimaru mencabut penisnya dari mulut Neji. Precum dan salivanya tampak menetes disudut bibirnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada kejantanan yang baru dinikmatinya tadi, diluar dugaan Neji sangat menyukainya. Meskipun mulutnya hampir robek karena ukuran penis yang terlalu besar.

Beberapa saat setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh, Neji bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dibelakang leher Orochimaru. Kembali mereka disatukan dengan ciuman panas yang seakan menjadi ciuman terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan. Lidah saling bertautan, saliva yang bercampur turut membasahi ciuman itu hingga menetes disela-sela bibir keduanya dan menimbulkan suara-suara erotis yang semakin menambah 'panas' suasana.

"Berbaliklah.. hah.. Neji.." perintah Orochimaru.

Tanpa memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun, Neji menuruti perintah kekasih barunya itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Orochimaru, kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas meja.

Orochimaru tidak mampu menahan dirinya saat Neji menampilkan punggung putih tanpa noda itu kepadanya. Jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari diatas kulit punggung mulus itu, mereka tak ubahnya seperti kuas yang dijalankan seniman lukis ternama yang sedang menciptakn karya indahnya diatas kanvas. Orochimaru menggantikan pekerjaan jari-jari itu dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Merasakan rasa dari permukaan kulit Neji dan pergerakan setiap sarafnya yang menegang disetiap Orochimaru menjilat dan menghisap bagian tubuh Neji yang sensitive. Sementara itu kedua tangannya disibukkan oleh sepasang bongkahan pantat bulat nan kenyal yang selalu mengundang untuk disentuh.

"Aahh.. _sensei_... ngghh.."

Neji melenguh nikmat saat merasakan kedua tangan Orochimaru yang meremas-remas pantatnya. Sentuhan dan rangsangan yang diberikan Orochimaru sukses membuat penisnya kembali menegang.

Orochimaru menggesek-gesekkan penisnya disela-sela pantat Neji. Precum yang mengalir dari ujung penisnya menetes membasahi permukaan lubang rektum Neji. orochimaru bisa melihat mulut rektum berwarna merah muda itu membuka dan menutup dengan sendirinya setiap ia menggesekkan ujung penisnya. Orochimaru tersenyum penuh arti. Tanpa peringatan apapun, ditariknya pinggul Neji hingga pemuda itu berdiri menghadap kedepan. Ia mengarahkan agar Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lantai kelas. Dengan begitu Orochimaru akan dapat 'menikmati' lubang rektum Neji lebih jelas, mengingat langit yang gelap dan ruang kelas yang tak diterangi cahaya apapun.

Orochimaru langsung menusukkan dua jarinya kedalam rektum Neji.

"Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh~~~!"

Hampir saja tubuh Neji terjatuh kalau saja Orochimaru tidak melingkarkan lengan kirinya dipinggang Neji. Rasa perih sempat dirasakannya saat Orochimaru memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang rektumnya yang masih 'perawan' tanpa peringatan. Namun getar-getar kenikmatan berhasil mengurangi rasa perih itu dan mengirim sinyal kenikmatan kedalam otaknya.

Orochimaru terus berusaha merenggangkan lubang perawan Neji. Ia harus mati-matian menahan nafsunya untuk segera menenggelamkan penisnya kedalam tubuh Neji. Orochimaru memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang yang sudah sedikit terbuka itu.

"_SE...SENSEI_! Ooouugghhhh..."

Orochimaru memasukkan dua jari lagi kedalam rektum Neji setelah sebelumnya ia melumasi lubang rektum itu dengan salivanya.

Entah apakah Neji adalah seorang masochist, karena ia semakin terangsang disaat Orochimaru terus melebarkan mulut rektumnya. Neji ingin lebih dari sekedar jari-jari Orochimaru.

"Aaahhh... sensei... hah.. masukkan saja~" pintanya. Sayang Neji tak melihat seringaian diwajah Orochimaru ketika ia memohon.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa permintaanmu Neji... sebutkan dengan jelas!" perintahnya.

Sesaat ia merasa sangat malu mendengar perintah Orochimaru. Dirinya sekarang tak lebih seperti pelacur murahan yang mendambakan seks. Namun disaat jari-jari Orochimaru didalam tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak, Neji tahu kalau pemikirannya sekarang sudah tak lagi penting. Lagipula ini adalah Orochimaru, cinta pertamanya. Urat malunya tak lagi menjadi penghalang.

"A.. aku.. hahh.. ingin kau... masukkan penismu kedalam tubuhku.. aahh.. kumohon sensei!" Neji sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap agar Orochimaru tergoda untuk segera mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Nakal sekali... Neji-_chan_? Aku tak menyangka bocah polos yang kukenal dulu bisa tumbuh menjadi bintang porno seperti sekarang... khu..khu..khu... benar-benar hebat!"

**JLEB!**

Orochimaru menggantikan jemarinya dan menusukkan penisnya kedalam lubang rektum Neji gingga sebaruh kejantanannya itu tertelan kedalam tubuh Neji.

"OOOoouuuuuuggggghhhhh~~ _sensei_! _Sensei_! Akh... Orochimaru-_sensei_!"

Pria berambut panjang itu menarik pinggang Neji hingga tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali berdiri tegak. Telapak tangannya ia letakkan didada Neji, sesekali ia memainkan puting susu Neji dan meremas gemas dadanya.

"Haahhh... bagaimana? Kau puas Neji?"

Neji mengangguk cepat.

"_Yeaahhh_~~"

Orochimaru mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Saliva dan precum yang sebelumnya telah melumasi bagian dalam rektum itu menciptakan suara becek setiap penis Orochimaru bergerak didalamnya. Pria itu hanya bias mendesis saat merasakan otot rektum Neji meremas-remas penisnya.

Neji melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dibelakang kepala Orochimaru. Lututnya yang serasa telah berubah menjadi jelly sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ditambah dengan pergerakan Orochimaru yang semakin liar.

"Ngghh.. ngh.. nnhhh.. sensei… ahh.. ahh.. Orochimaru-_sensei_~"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, namun derasnya hujan masih mendominasi sebagian bumi Jepang. Sesekali Nampak kilat yang menyambar-nyambar menerangi langit mendung yang semakin pekat.

Seorang wanita menatap khawatir lewat jendela kaca rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang sudah pukul 18.30 tapi putra semata wayangnya belum juga tiba dirumah sejak tadi sore. Dia memang meminta putranya untuk menetap disekolah sejenak hingga hujan cukup reda. Tapi hingga saat inipun tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel putranya dan mengirip belasan pesan singkat, namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Putranya bahkan tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Hal ini tentu membuat hatinya gelisah. Walau ia tahu anaknya itu adalah laki-laki.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah.. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Neji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ponsel milik Neji bergetar dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Tapi sang pemilik nampaknya terlalu sibuk meski hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat telfon.

Langit gelap disertai hujan deras menciptakan udara dingin yang mampu membekukan nafas. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi dua orang yang tengah memadu kasih ini. Tubuh polos keduanya sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan hawa dingin ini, keringat masih terus mengalir melalui pori-pori kulit akibat pergerakan tubuh yang konsisten.

Neji terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Orochimaru. Menikmati setiap saat ujung kejantanan itu memporak-porandakan prostatnya. Kepalanya menengadah keatas, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka yang tak henti merapalkan nama Orochimaru dalam sela-sela desahannya. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat muda miliknya sudah tak lagi terlihat indah dan nampak kusut, mengingat tangan Orochimaru yang sering menjambaknya, tentunya Neji tidak memprotes perlakuan Orochimaru itu karena memang untuk dialah Neji sengaja merawat rambut panjangnya baik-baik.

"Unh.. uhh.. unh.. ah.. _sensei_.. ahh.. ahh.. hah.. Oro.. hah.. chimaru.. hah… unh.. _sensei_.. ahh.. unh.. uhh.. hahh.. haaah.. uhh.."

Orochimaru menggeser tubuhnya –bersama dengan Neji –yang sedang bersandar didinding kelas tepat dibawah papan tulis. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan berada diatas lantai dibelakang punggungnya. Orochimaru menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengikuti irama Neji yang sudah 'bekerja' sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Kedua _amethyst_ itu tiba-tiba melebar. Ia bisa merasakan benda didalam tubuhnya membesar. Bersamaan dengan itu Neji juga bias merasakan orgasmenya yang dating mendekat.

"_SENSEI_! Aku mau keluar!" pekiknya tak terkontrol.

"Haahh.. aku juga, Neji.."

Orochimaru membantu Neji untuk mempercepat gerakannya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria itu menahan paha Neji dengan kedua tangannya saat pemuda itu mencapai klimaksnya yang keempat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Haahh… OROCHIMARU-SEN –AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHH!"

Tubuh berbalut kulit seputih susu itu menggelinjang hebat. Kedua tangan Neji meremas dadanya sendiri. Kedua matanya membalik kebelakang hingga hanya menyisakan badan beningnya saja. Cairan putih kental nan hangat menyembur kuat dari ujung penisnya hingga ada beberapa tetes yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka dan membasahi dadanya yang sudah licin akibat keringat dan sperma. Ditambah dengan cairan panas yang kini membanjiri liang rektumnya. Neji bias merasakan sel-sel sperma milik Orochimaru juga telah mencapai perutnya, jika Neji seorang wanita, ia pasti sudah hamil sekarang.

Orochimaru memandang puas sang kekasih yang masih menikmati semburan spremanya yang begitu banyak. Ia senang bisa memuaskan Neji dalam seks pertamanya.

Orochimaru menarik kepala Neji mendekat dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Neji yang terbuka. Pemuda dalam pelukannya itu segera merespon ajakannya. Mereka kembali beradu dalam ciuman panas.

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak sebelah kanan Orochimaru. Tubuhnya kini terasa amat lelah setelah berkali-kali orgasme. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja Neji sudah kesulitan. Kelopak matanya terpejam perlahan. Seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. Meski begitu, Neji sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun. Hanya ada rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hati pemuda itu.

Menyadari kalau Neji telah terlelap, Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu keras terhadap pemuda bermarga Hyuuga ini. Walau ia sendiri juga kelelahan. Tapi Orochimaru sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menetap disini lebih lama. Sebaiknya ia membawa Neji ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru membopong tubuh Neji yang hanya terbalut jas dokter miliknya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan pergerakan Orochimaru. Sesekali ia menyebut nama Orochimaru dalam tidurnya, sedangkan pria yang menggedongnya ini hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji…"

~OWARI~

A/N:

Kenapa Orochimaru-Neji?

1 . Orochimaru adl karakter dalam Naruto yg pertama kali Momo taksir.

2. Jaraaaaaaaang bgt Momo nemuin fic yg menceritakan hal bgs ttg Orochimaru, padahal dia keren lho!

3. Neji adl karakter ke-2 yg Momo taksir. Sasuke malah baru suka pas di Shippuden.

4. Persamaan ke-2nya adl sama2 punya rambut panjang. Sebnrnya Momo mau masukin adegan 'hair fetish' gt, tp malah g' tau gmn caranya. Abis g' pernah liat siiich~ *plak*

_Gomen_ kalau _feeling_nya kurang kerasa.

Nb: Love Or Lust masih otw ya, mohon kesabaran dan pengertiannya (bagi yang nunggu).

Btw….

Happy Fujoshi Independence day! \ (^O^) /


End file.
